You will be my wife
by dafuq.jpg
Summary: Sonic y Amy —OneShot—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, serás mí esposa.


_Oh, sí. No me maten, plz. Ya sé que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer, actualizar, escribir, etc. Pero quería publicar este OneShot SonAmy, hace mucho que no escribo algo Sonic/Amy, y también quería darles una señal de que no estoy muerta, solo que las cosas se complican cuando hay escuela. Sepan disculparme, pero también quiero que sepan que yo siempre me daré una vuelta por aquí, pero no actualizare, asi que si quieren hablarme, con gusto les respondo._

_**Advertencias:** Un poco de sangre y las típicas groserías que encontraras en mis fics._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Sonic, ni Amy me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a SEGA. Lo mio es el OneShot, baby._

_**Note #1:** Visiten mi perfil, hay nueva encuesta._  
_**Note #2:** Me he hecho FictionPress, o sea, historias propias. El link está en mi perfil, si quieren darse una vuelta por ahí son bienvenidos._  
_**Note #3:** Me he encariñado con el Dubstep —gracias al Rubius—. ¿Alguna recomendación?_

* * *

_**You will be my wife  
**— dafuq·jpg  
_

* * *

—Oh por Chaos —chilló Amy en susurros, mientras Sonic se fijaba a su alrededor desde aquel escondite temporal que habían encontrado y la miraba de reojo—. Esto está mal, esto está tan mal.

—Cálmate, Ames —murmuró Sonic hacia ella y tomándola por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos—. No hay ningún problema. Lo tengo solucionado.

Amy tembló. —No, Sonic. ¿Es que no lo ves? —hizo un ademán hacia su alrededor—. Esto no debía pasar. _Tu_ tenias que vencer a Eggman, no alrevez. Es lo que haces siempre.

—Te digo que no pasa nada —masculló Sonic, sentándose a su lado y sacudiendo el polvo de sus púas—. Solo destruyó el Tornado.

—¿Y donde están los demás, eh? —preguntó Amy con una brusca voz temblorosa.

—_Están bien_, Ames —repitió Sonic con molestia—. Ya nos vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes.

Amy tragó con dificultad, asomándose para ver, a unos kilómetros de ellos, una gran muralla de humo, haciendo que el cielo se vuelva negro y que con suerte puedas ver que hay en unos metros.

Sonic se dio cuenta del estado de su compañera. Suspiró. —Oye, ven aquí.

—¿Q-Qué?

Sonic palmeó el suelo a su lado, logrando levantar una pequeña nube de cenizas, y cuando Amy se sentó, el le pasó una mano por sus pequeños hombros, acercándola aun más a el. —Descansemos un poco y luego empezaremos a buscar, ¿vale?

Amy rió, apoyando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Sonic. —¿El gran Sonic the Hedgehog necesita descansar? —se burló—. Te estás volviendo viejo.

—Veintiséis años no es ser viejo —gruñó, pero con una sonrisa amenazando por salir a la luz, tranquilo de que su amiga este tranquila—. Estaba hablando por ti.

—¡Oye! —exclamó en voz baja, temerosa de que apareciese algo que los encontraran—. Soy más joven que tu. Y por lo tanto, tengo más energía —levantó la mano para evitar que Sonic la interrumpiese—. Y no me vengas con esas idioteces de que eres Sonic the Hedgehog, señor arrogante.

—El polvo te ha hecho mal, Ames —dijo Sonic, picándole con un dedo enguantanado su sien—. Te estás volviendo loca.

—¡Tu eres el loc…!

—¡Cuidado!

Y lo siguiente que vio Amy, fue a ella acostada en el suelo, con Sonic al lado suyo, arrancándose un pedazo de vidrio que se le había incrustado en la pierna y apurándose por tratar de tapar la hemorragia con sus manos, manchando al instante sus blancos guantes con el color carmín de su sangre.

—¡Sonikku! —chilló con voz asustada, sin poder evitar llamarle de esa forma, apodo que Sonic no escuchaba desde hace tiempo—. Por Chaos, ¿e-estás bien?

Sonic sonrió con un poco de esfuerzo. —Es… estoy bien, Ames. Es solo un rasguño, no te… —y vio como Amy se apuraba en sacarse amos guantes y sacarle uno a el para hacer una improvisada venda y enrollarla sobre su herida, apretándola un poco, causando un dolor que el ignoró por completo—, preocupes.

—C-Creo que esto evitara que la sangre fluya tan rápido —Amy le miró con pánico en los ojos—. Necesitas ayuda médica, Sonikku.

Sonic asintió. —Lo sé, Ames. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—D-Déjame ayudarte —murmuró Amy, levantándolo con cuidado y pasando su brazo por su cintura, a la vez que Sonic pasaba el suyo por sus hombros, haciendo todo lo posible por llevar su peso a su pierna buena y no a Amy.

—Andando.

_**·.·**_

—Sonikku, tenemos que parar. Tú herida…

—No. Estoy seguro que ya falta poco para salir de este laberinto —murmuró Sonic mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, sin querer admitir que estaban perdidos en esa niebla de ceniza y humor.

—Pero mira tú pierna —Sonic bajó la mirada y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente.

Los guantes que Amy había usado ya no eran blancos, eran de color rojo, manchados con la sangre que ahora goteaba por la pierna de Sonic, manchando la misma y también sus zapatos, hasta llegar al suelo.

—Ven, vayamos bajo este techo —Amy dijo, señalando un escombro que todavía tenia un pedazo de pared y techo, comenzando a llevar a Sonic hacia el, a quien le costaba cada vez más caminar.

Amy sentó con cuidado a Sonic y este apoyó su espalda contra la pared, una mueca de alivio pasando por su rostro al no tener que caminar más. La eriza rosada se arrodilló a su lado, quitando lenta y cuidadosamente los guantes húmedos y pegajosos de la herida de Sonic.

Sonic observó como Amy fruncía el ceño y sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno, mientras ella se quitaba le quitaba el guante que le quedaba y tratando de limpiar la sangre que brotaba lentamente de su pierna, manchando sus desnudas manos en el proceso. Y Sonic quiso sonreír. Parecía estar hablando—discutiendo consigo misma, como siempre hacia cuando algo la tenía preocupada o molesta. Y esos labios…

Esos labios, rosados y carnosos… tenia ganas de acarícialos con sus propios labios. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había besado? Rió mentalmente. Había sido hace una semana, cuando ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ella había superado su obsesivo amor por el, cuando se había vuelto madura.

Cuando Sonic se había enamorado de ella. La vida es irónica, ¿no?

Una mueca de dolor interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, a la vez que Amy dejaba de limpiarle la herida con su guante y ambos escuchaban un sonido metálico, pero de manera suave, como un tintineo.

Sonic dirigió la mirada hacia el sonido, al lado de el había un pequeño ring, el cual había encontrado justo después de haberse comprado un chili dog, y como eso le había parecido buena suerte, decidió quedárselo. Y al parecer, al hacer un brusco movimiento, este había salido de sus púas, donde el lo había guardado.

Sonic lo tomó entre sus dedos y miró a través de el, con la eriza rosada de ojos jade como punto de mira. Amy le miró enarcando una ceja, para luego volver a fruncir el ceño, sacudir levemente la cabeza y volver a su tarea de un intento de limpiar la herida.

Y justo en ese momento, Sonic tuvo una idea. Miró a Amy, como si la hubiese visto por primera vez en su vida.

—Te prometo que te sacare de aquí, Amy —murmuró, haciendo que Amy levantase la cabeza hacia el, confundida.

—¿Qué dices?

Sonic carraspeó. —Prometo que te voy a sacar, Amy.

Amy quiso reírse. —¿Cómo lo vas a hacer estando herido?

Sonic se encogió de hombros, mirándole intensamente. Amy sintió un agradable estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. —Con fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Fuerza de voluntad?

Sonic asintió.

—¿Y que… alimenta esa fuerza de voluntad tuya, eh? —preguntó la eriza con sorna.

Cuando escuchó esas simples palabras de parte del erizo del que había estado obsesivamente enamorada, sintió su corazón saltar de su pecho, totalmente emocionado.

—Porque cuando estemos fuera de esta mierda, serás mia.

Amy ser atraganto con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, desesperada por aire. Y Sonic la miraba confundido, ¿había hecho algo mal?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Amy, sus ojos ensanchados—. ¿S-Seré tuya? ¿Pero que diablos estás diciendo, Sonic?

—Estoy diciendo que… —Sonic tomó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, manchadas de su sangre, entre sus manos y cuidadosamente le colocó el ring en el dedo anular. Le quedaba perfecto, como si estuviera destinado a estar ahí, por siempre—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, serás mí esposa.

Y mientras Amy se sonrojaba furiosamente, Sonic, sin dudarlo ni un momento, la besó.

Superando su estado de Shock, Amy comenzó a corresponderle el beso, involuntariamente. Y Sonic aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca, comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas.

—Acepto —suspiró Amy, el oxigeno siendo la única razón por la que tuvieron que cortar el beso, con su respiración agitada.

Sonic sonrió. Ella estaba agotada, toda sucia, llena de barro, cenizas y hasta su propia sangre. Pero pensó que aun con todo el barro del mundo encima ella le parecería hermosa.

—No era una pregunta —susurró con la voz ronca—. Tú ya eres mi esposa, Amy Rose.

—No recuerdo haber dicho acepto antes, Sonikku —pensó Amy, viéndole con ojos inocentes—. Y tampoco recuerdo la fiesta, ni el vestido. Ni tampoco una boda.

—Pura mierda —exclamó Sonic con una sonrisa brillante—. No necesito un estupida boda para saber que ya eres mi esposa.

—Pensé que era cuando salgamos de aquí, Sonikku.

—No tengo ganas de esperar, Ames.


End file.
